Super Digimon Taisen
by Zeromaru-x
Summary: He visto varios fics de Digimon en Super Robot Wars, pero nunca uno que se trate solo de Digimon al estilo de Super Robot Wars. Esa es la meta de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.


_Año 2005, Mundo Digital – Línea de tiempo ADV-B256_

El sol rojo iluminaba el sangriento campo de batalla, mientras una niña moribunda presenciaba la batalla de dos guerreros que antes habían sido amigos. Los mejores amigos. Ahora, el destino cruel que le deparaba al perdedor de esta batalla era invariablemente la muerte. Y ella sabía perfectamente cual de los dos iba a ganar. Los cadáveres de sus compañeros, tanto humanos como digimon a medio desintegrarse, decoraban el ominoso paisaje con una brutalidad morbosa. El perpetrador de aquel acto era ese en quién todos habían confiando para ser su líder. Yagami Taichi.

El cuerpo de Metal Garurumon cayó sin vida, levantado una nube de polvo y estática de color verde. Había recibido heridas bastante graves, por lo que se desintegraba rápidamente. El War Greymon negro se dirigió a donde estaba el Niño Elegido de la Amistad, ahora presa de la incertidumbre y la desolación, al ver a su digimon morir mientras él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarle. El tamer del Black War Greymon sonreía desde la distancia, dibujando en su rostro una mueca retorcida de locura delirante.

– ¿Por qué? – se preguntó Yamato, paralizado ante la imagen del negro _Ultimate_ que se le acercaba lentamente –. ¿¡Por qué tuvo que ocurrir est–!?

No pudo terminar la frase. Su vida fue abruptamente arrebatada por la garra del Black War Greymon, cuya armadura quedo embadurnada de sangre humana. Una lágrima corrió por las mejillas de Sora.

–Eres demasiado ruidoso, Yamato… – escuchó decir a Taichi.

Sabía que ella iba a ser la próxima, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Lo último que vio fue a Taichi acercarse, mirándola con ojos que ya no pertenecían a un humano.

* * *

Gennai secó el sudor de su frente, mientras colocaba la última carta en el pedestal. Todos sus clones ya habían perecido, y él mismo estaba al borde de la muerte, habiendo recibido heridas criticas cuando Taichi atacó a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Ahora solo quedaban vivos Takeru, Hikari, Patamon y Plotmon, aunque esta última estaba gravemente herida. Tenía que sacarlos de allí, activar el portal dimensional y enviarlos a un lugar seguro. Tenía que advertir que "ellos" por fin habían hecho su jugada.

–¡Aquí viene! – anunció Patamon, quien actuaba de vigía, a través de un comunicador – ¡Takeru, déjame evolucionar!

El digimon mamífero se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo que una vez perteneció a Vamdemon. Fue reconstruido por Gennai y sus clones luego de la derrota de Belial Vamdemon, y desde ese momento era usado como base de operaciones por los Niños Elegidos cuando regresaban al Mundo Digital. Era el único lugar que quedaba en pie luego de la traición de Taichi.

Takeru apretó su digivice con miedo. Había visto morir a Jyou, la primera víctima de la locura que había infectado a Taichi, y aún no se había recuperado de aquél trauma. Observó a Hikari, quien se encargaba afanosamente de aplicar los programas curativos en Plotmon, quién parecía más estable ahora.

–Hikari, tú y Plotmon escapen primero –dijo Takeru, recuperando la compostura –. Comprare algo de tiempo para ustedes, pero te aseguro que te saltaré tan pronto como lo hayas hecho.

La chica vio aquella mirada de determinación en el rostro de su amado, y supo que sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. La determinación de Takeru era la de una persona que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida para proteger aquello que consideraba importante. Hikari sonrió forzosamente, y tomó a Plotmon entre sus brazos. Gennai le hizo señas para que se acercara. Sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando vio a Takeru alejarse por las escaleras.

–Instalaré un programa especial, para protegerte a ti y a Plotmon durante el salto – dijo el anciano –. Mientras no se salgan de la burbuja protectora, no deberán correr peligro de desintegrarse en el vacío del espacio-tiempo súper dimensional.

El anciano hablaba pesadamente, y unas ominosas grietas verdes que se formaban en su rostro indicaban que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Pero trataba de sonreír. Era necesario que Hikari no tuviera miedo, o de lo contrario ella perdería las esperanzas y se dejaría morir. Seguía siendo la misma niña enfermiza que llegó al Mundo Digital a la edad de ocho años. Y ella era la única esperanza que quedaba para detenerlos a "ellos".

Entre tanto, Black War Greymon se abría camino entre las paredes reforzadas de la guarida de Gennai, las cuales no fueron ningún obstáculo para el _Ultimate_. Takeru y Holy Angemon ahora eran la última línea de defensa que protegería a Hikari de su demente hermano.

–Ahí viene… el fantasma de un pasado perdido… – susurró Holy Angemon entre dientes, tratando de contener su furia y su miedo.

–Tú crearas un futuro que nadie quiere… – dijo Taichi al ver a Takeru. Su voz parecía la de alguien cuerdo, pero su rostro reflejaba una demencia sin redención.

–Pero yo me estoy despidiendo de este mundo, Taichi. Así, podré reclamar nuestro futuro, aún después de esta derrota – respondió Takeru, un tanto arrogante.

–Eres demasiado ruidoso. Eso es molesto. Nadie debería disturbar el silencio. No hay significado en lo que dices. Tú solo puedes ser creado o destruido. Creación es destrucción. La creación de la destrucción. Serás destruido junto aquella niña, aquella que emite ese resplandor tan asqueroso.

La respuesta de Taichi dejó a Takeru consternado. ¿Qué le habían hecho "ellos"? ¿Era tal su demencia para hacerlo querer matar a su propia hermana?

–¡Taichi! ¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Mataste a todos! ¡No creas que te voy a perdonar por ello! – la furia se apoderó de Takeru.

–¡Los haré pagar por haberse vendido a la oscuridad! ¡Taichi! ¡Black War Greymon! – gritó Holy Angemon, mientras manifestaba la espada Excalibur de su brazalete y embestía al digimon dragón oscuro.

* * *

La algarabía de la batalla se escuchaba en el cuarto donde estaba el portal dimensional, aquél que usaron hace tres años para detener a Vamdemon cuando éste invadió el Mundo Real. El cuarto amenazaba con venirse abajo en cualquier momento, retumbando cada vez que Black War Greymon destrozaba alguna pared, mientras una fina lluvia de polvo caía del techo obligando a Hikari a cubrir su rostro.

La chica se puso frente al portal, cuyas puertas se abrían lentamente. Tenía miedo, pero era necesario que alguien lograra escapar. Así, las muertes de los demás no serían en vano.

–Recuerda – dijo el anciano una última vez –, debes advertirle. Ellos por fin han vuelto. La mayor amenaza para el Mundo Digital...

–¿A quién debo advertirle? – preguntó Hikari desesperada, apretando a Plotmon con fuerza contra su pecho.

–A Yggdrasill. Búscalo. Él sabrá que hacer – la respuesta de Gennai solo dejo más incógnitas en la mente de la Niña Elegida, pero ya no tenía tiempo para preguntar.

El portal se había abierto por completo y Gennai la empujo con lo último de sus fuerzas. Lo había programado para viajar a otra línea de tiempo, aunque no sabía exactamente a cuál. Protegida por la esfera de luz que emanaba de su digivice, la Niña Elegida se sumergió rápidamente en la substancia que conformaba el portal, mientras volvió su rostro para ver por última vez a su universo natal. Hubiera dado todo por haberse despedido de Takeru. Al menos, por un último beso. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Gennai la vio desaparecer en el océano de energía y datos que servía de frontera entre la realidad y la nada que existe más allá de ésta –esa nada conocida como el espacio-tiempo súper dimensional.

–No te preocupes, Hikari… No puedo morir aún. Aún debo instalar el programa de protección en el digivice de Takeru… – dijo débilmente Gennai, pero Hikari ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

Takeru bajó por las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, y se acercó jadeando a Gennai. El viejo arrebató el digivice de su mano e instaló el programa de protección inmediatamente, dándole a Takeru un minuto o dos para descansar.

–¿D-Dónde está Hikari? – preguntó Takeru preocupado, respirando afanosamente mientras tomaba de regreso su digivice.

–Hikari ya se fue… –le respondió el anciano con una sonrisa forzada –. No sé a dónde la envié exactamente, pero logré guardar las coordenadas en este chip. Si te vas ya, quizá puedas encontrarla pronto. Adem–

En ese momento Holy Angemon atravesó el techo de aquel cuarto y fue directo al suelo, creando un gigantesco cráter con su caída. Takeru y Gennai apenas pudieron mantenerse de pie cuando fueron golpeados por la onda de choque generada por la caída, y fueron cubiertos por una cortina de polvo que se disipó rápidamente. Black War Greymon apareció en ese instante, descendiendo lentamente mientras cargaba a Taichi en su hombro derecho. El ex-Niño Elegido les sonrió de forma inquietante.

–¡Es mucho más fuerte y más rápido que el Black War Greymon que nació de las Torres Oscuras…! – jadeó Holy Angemon –. No creo que pueda aguantar por más tiempo…

–Ustedes hacen mucho ruido. –interrumpió el goggle boy –. Demasiado ruido. ¡Aquellos que disturbaron el silencio, deben ser destruidos! – gritó Taichi, perdido en su locura.

Taichi saltó del hombro de su digimon mientras este arremetió contra Holy Angemon, el cual pudo esquivarlo más por suerte que por habilidad. Takeru y Gennai observaron con horror como el joven se levantaba del suelo como si nada, luego de haber caído desde cinco metros altura.

–¡Eres un monstruo, Taichi! – exclamó Holy Angemon –. ¡Ya no hay forma de salvarte, así que no me voy a contener más! ¡Puerta del Cielo!

Holy Angemon empezó a dibujar el círculo para invocar su técnica más poderosa, pero Black War Greymon lo embistió de nuevo, haciendo gala de una velocidad que no había demostrado hasta ahora. Cuando Holy Angemon se percató de su presencia, las garras de la Dramon Killer ya habían atravesado su cuerpo. Sin poder decir una sola palabra, el ángel cayó al suelo, revirtiendo su evolución a una forma mucho más estable, Tokomon, para evitar la muerte inmediata.

– ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Rescata a Tokomon y huye! ¡Yo compraré tiempo para ti! – gritó Gennai, mientras corría a donde estaba Taichi.

–¡Cállate, viejo tonto! ¡Ya estoy harto de tanto ruido que hacen! – respondió Taichi apretando los dientes y retorciéndose en su locura.

Takeru levantó a Tokomon del suelo en el mismo momento que en que un resplandor rojo iluminaba la sala del portal dimensional. Antes de ser engullido por la Ankoku no Gaia Force, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Gennai se desintegraba en miles de fragmentos de información…

La explosión destruyó la base de Gennai, reduciendo el castillo que una vez ocupó Vamdemon a solo un montón de rocas. Pero Taichi salió ileso. Mientras Black War Greymon aterrizaba lentamente, Taichi levantó el chip donde Gennai había puesto las coordenadas del lugar a donde había enviado a Hikari…


End file.
